


Prompt #047 Blue

by kurgaya



Series: Divine Footsteps [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Translation Available, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something old, something new, something borrowed, something... slowly choked to death...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt #047 Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Зарисовка #047 Голубой](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896874) by [a_m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_m/pseuds/a_m)



> It's lighthearted and short, honestly :P

**Something Blue**

"Matsumoto is determined to find me something  _blue_ ," said Toshiro, sitting on the edge of his and Ichigo's double bed. He was wearing a simple yukata, printed with a soft floral pattern around the end of the sleeves and the collar, and his bare feet didn't quite reach the bedroom floor of their house. Facing towards the door he frowned, and waited for his partner to say something in reply.

Ichigo was currently standing opposite the full-length mirror in the corner, his back to Toshiro and his own frown unnoticed. "Well you've got everything else," he reasoned, giving the kimono in his arms a helpless look.

"I suppose," sighed the other to the wall. "I dread to think what she's going to get me."

There was a rustling from behind him, and then a curse, and this indicated that his fiancé had began to get changed. "Why does she have to get it for you?" Ichigo asked, stepping into the clothing, his frown deepening.

"She doesn't. But if I don't get something before she does, then I'm going to be stuck with whatever she buys. God forbid it could be a pair of tights or something."

"Or a thong."

Toshiro groaned loudly at the image, flopping down onto the bed and covering his face with his arm. Ichigo chuckled as he watched in the mirror, but his amusement only lasted a moment for his dark wedding kimono screamed for attention. He had ordered it a month or so ago and it had only just arrived - understandable, considering what it was, but as he pulled the sash around his waist he grimaced, cursing again.

"At this rate your blue thing'll be me," he joked weakly, vowing to lose some weight before their wedding. "I dunno how I fit into this stupid thing a month ago - surely I haven't put on _that_ much weight?"

He pulled the sash shut and tied a hasty knot, squeaking when his breath escaped him.

Toshiro said nothing, not even having to look to know what colour Ichigo's face was turning.

Perhaps he was a bit fatter than he thought.  



End file.
